


Once a Protector, Always a Protector

by malec_4ever



Series: Rune AU Redefined [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Valentine is still a threat in the Redefined Rune AU.





	1. deannaG talks

Not a chapter per se, just a starting point so that I don't lose anybody. xo

Basically this is the 'bridge' between  **Hodge is in Deep Trouble** and the events in  **When Worlds Collide**.

**Hodge is in Deep Trouble i** s the Rune AU Redefined's version of  **Bad Blood** and  **Rise Up**. It ended with Hodge alive but jailed in the Institute. It led into  **This World Inverted**.

The AU portion of  **This World Inverted** remains the same for this series. There is a difference in regards to Jace and Meliorn's part of the episode. Alec and Jace are not at odds so there is no need for Alec to 'find' Jace (since he knows where he is). They were attacked by THREE demons (instead of one). They were able to kill two of them, but the third was able to slip into the AU. Jace went into the AU after it (like the episode). Unlike the episode, Jace wasn't hurt during the battle.

Like the episode, AU!Magnus got Jace and Clary to the factory to find "Micheal Wayland".

This story takes place after  **Blood Calls to Blood.** But the only things that matter are the reveal that Michael was really Valentine and Clary using the Mortal Cup. I've gotten rid of Izzy's trial.


	2. Hodge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy goodness to start with.

If you haven't read  **Hodge is in Deep Trouble** , you are going to be lost. But we'll wait for you. :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus opens his eyes. Alec's head is resting on his chest and he's playing with his wedding band. Magnus wishes for the hundredth time that he could read his favorite ShadowHunter's mind. Whenever he plays with his wedding band, it always means that Alec is thinking about 'them' and most of the time it isn't good thoughts.

Magnus leans over and kisses his head, "What's on your mind?"

Alec looks up and gives Magnus a weak smile, "Do you believe in reincarnation, Magnus?"

"Since I'm immortal, that would be a moot point, wouldn't it?"

"I guess. But when I die, I need to believe that I'll come back so that you don't have to be alone again."

Magnus closes his eyes, trust Alec to start off his day thinking morbid thoughts. He holds Alec tight, "You're not dying anytime soon."

Alec looks at him, "Magnus, I'm a ShadowHunter, we don't have a long life expectancy."

"Alexander, what bought this on?"

Alec shrugs as he snuggles against Magnus, "I was just thinking."

"Well, stop thinking about dying. Besides you rarely go out in the field, so you're safe."

"What about the forsaken attack last week?"

Magnus' eyes narrow, "That was a planned attack by somebody who should be dead."

Alec sighs, "It bothers you that Hodge is going to the City of Bones."

"Yes it bothers me that he gets to live after almost getting you killed."

"City of Bones, isn't really much of a life, Magnus."

"Fine. He shouldn't be allowed to continue breathing, after almost getting you killed, better?"

Alec giggles and leans closer to kiss Magnus, "Better."

Magnus rolls Alec onto his back, "No more talk about dying." He kisses Alec.

Alec wraps his legs around Magnus, "Okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec watches as Hodge is taken out the elevator by two ShadowHunters. Magnus is on his right and Jace is on his left.

As he passes by, Hodge begs, "Please Alec."

Jace steps in front of his parabatai as Magnus opens a portal. As Hodge and the guards get closer to the portal, Hodge screams and reaches for his chest. The guards let him go and he falls to the floor.

One of the guards checks his pulse and looks at Alec, "He's dead."

Alec steps closer, "Dead? How?"

"I don't know, sir."

Alec sighs, "Take him to Izzy. Tell her I want a report as soon as possible."

"Yes sir." The guards drag the dead body to the elevators.

Alec glances at Magnus, "Guess you're happy."

Magnus shrugs, "Can't say I'm going to cry over it." He snaps his fingers and the portal closes.

Alec shakes his head, "I'll be in my office."

Magnus kisses him, "See you later." He creates a portal and leaves the Institute.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec is in his office doing paperwork when Warner Prince walks in. Alec rolls his eyes, "Yes, Warner?"

"That's the second prisoner to get away."

"I wouldn't exactly say that Hodge 'got away'."

"We were expecting him in the City of Bones."

Alec sighs, "Not going to argue with you, but YOU were in charge of Meliorn."

"Maybe, but your people were responsible."

Alec shrugs, "If you say so."

Izzy walks in with the report. Warner holds out his hand, she sneers at him and hands it to her brother. She smiles at Alec, "Heart attack."

Alec nods as he reads the report, "Okay, get rid of the body. Consider the matter closed."

Warner grabs the report out of his hand, "How the hell did Hodge have a heart attack?"

Izzy leans against the desk, folds her arms and glares at him, "Stress of leaving the Institute and not trusting Magnus to have deactivated his rune. That's one possibility."

"The warlock killed him."

Alec rubs his head, "By the angel, how did Magnus kill him."

"I don't know, but he did it."

"Warner, let it go."

Warner throws the report on the desk, "This isn't over with. The Seelie's escape was your fault and the warlock killed Hodge. I'll be watching you."

Alec nods, "I'm also to blame for global warming and Magnus is responsible for rip currents."

Izzy laughs as Warner storms out the office.

Alec shakes his head, "No wonder he and Dad were friends, both of them think Magnus is the root of all evil in the world."

Izzy walks over to him and rests her head against his, "You should go home."

He stands and hugs her, "Call me if any new drama happens."

She smiles, "Maybe."

He kisses her head, "See you tomorrow."

"Bye." They walk out the office together. She walks to her office and he walks to the elevators.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec walks into the loft and sighs, "Home sweet home."

Magnus walks out his office, "You're home early." He takes one look at his husband and flicks his hand, "You look like you could use this." He hands Alec a glass filled with his headache remedy.

Alec takes it with a grateful kiss, "Thanks." He drinks it as Magnus walks to the bar to make himself a martini. Alec walks to the sofa and sits down.

He watches Magnus at the bar as he sets the empty glass on the coffee table, "Hodge had a heart attack."

Magnus nods as he walks over and sits on the sofa next to Alec, "Okay."

"Warner thinks you had something to do with it."

"And you?"

Alec smiles, "I  _ **know**_  you had something to do with it."

Magnus smiles as he kisses Alec, "I'm taking the Fifth."

Alec smiles, "Guilty as charged, Mr. Bane."

Magnus sips his martini and shrugs, "Bad things happen to people who hurt my husband."

Alec rests his head against Magnus shoulder, "Once a Protector, always a Protector."

Magnus rests his head against Alec's, "Damn right."

"Warner needs to stay in Idris, he is stressing me out."

"You want me to take care of him?"

Alec looks at him quickly, "Magnus, no."

Magnus calmly sips his martini, "For now."

Alec sighs, "Today started off so nice."

"It can still finish nice."

Alec smiles, "I'm hungry."

Magnus kisses him, "I'll order pizza then I'll make you feel better."

Alec blushes, "Okay."

Magnus takes out his phone.

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just a little something to set the mood.


	3. Warner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to move this story along.

**A/N1:** Yes, I finally got back to this. There are too many pieces that need to be put in their right spots for me to give this less than my complete attention.

 **A/N2:** For those reading this series as I post, you know what I mean. Certain people need to stay alive for future events to be possible. If you are reading this in order, never mind that last sentence. :D

Hopefully I can get this chapter done without too many distractions. ( _edit: it's been four months since I started this, obviously I was distracted many times_ )

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hodge puts the ring on his finger and waits.

Valentine appears, "Starkweather, it's about time you got back to me. Do you have the Cup?"

Hodge nods as he holds it up, "Yes, sorry about the delay, but Lightwood had it locked up."

"And how did you get it out?"

"I told him, that I wanted to study it."

"Good thinking, Starkweather."

"Thank you. Now where can we meet?"

Valentine smiles, "I also want Clary."

Hodge shakes his head, "She was not part of our original agreement."

"I told you that there would be changes. I want one of my children at my side."

"Fine. I'll think of something to tell her. Where and when?"

"James Madison Plaza. Ten tonight."

Hodge nods, "Fine."

Valentine smiles, "Don't be late." He removes his ring and disappears.

Hodge removes his ring and puts it in his pocket. He takes out his stele and passes it over his mendelin rune. 'Hodge' becomes Jace.

Jace smiles and walks into the War Room. He walks over to Alec, Izzy, and Clary, "It worked."

Clary folds her arms, "What does he want with me?"

Jace rolls his eyes, "Who knows. Valentine loves an audience."

Izzy nods, "But why do I have a feeling that we are forgetting something?"

Alec asks, "Like what?"

She shakes her head, "Not sure, but suppose Valentine knows that Hodge is dead?"

Alec glances around, "Then we are in trouble."

Izzy nods, "Since the days when Mom and Dad ran the Institute, there have always been spies here."

"We should be prepared, just in case this is a trap. I have a few more reports to catch up on, then we can work on a game plan. We meet here at six?"

Jace nods, "Plenty of time to figure out all the angles."

Izzy and Clary also agree.

Alec leaves the War Room.

Izzy, Clary and Jace prepare to go on patrol.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy walks into the War Room at ten minutes to six. Clary and Jace walk in a few minutes later.

Jace looks around and asks Izzy, "Alec isn't here yet?"

She laughs, "Him and his paperwork."

Clary laughs, "I'll go get him." She walks over to the elevators and takes one up. She gets off and walks to Alec's office. She knocks on the door. When she doesn't get an answer, she opens it.

The office is empty.

She takes out her phone and texts Izzy as she runs to the elevators.  _ **Alec isn't in his office.**_

Izzy shakes her head as she reads the text. She calls Magnus.

He answers, "Yes Izzy?"

"Is Alec there?"

A portal opens in the War Room and Magnus walks out as Clary returns.

Magnus puts his phone in his pocket, "Alec should be in his office."

Clary shakes her head, "But he isn't."

Izzy goes over to the computer and pulls up the security footage of Alec's office.

They see Alec sitting at his desk, then Warner Prince walks into the office. There is no audio, but it is obvious that the two men are arguing. Alec stands and walks around his desk towards the door. As he walks past Warner, the older man takes out a syringe and sticks it in Alec's neck. Warner catches Alec as he collapses. A portal opens and he leaves the office with Alec.

Jace yells, "Is Warner out of his fucking mind?"

Izzy shakes her head, "Doesn't he know that the office has cameras?"

Clary adds, "Not to mention, that Magnus can track Alec?"

Magnus closes his eyes and thinks of his husband's smile. He slowly opens them and looks worried, "I can't find him."

Jace nods, "I can't sense him either."

Izzy looks from one to the other, "That's not good."

Jace lifts his shirt, his parabatai rune is still there, "No, if he were dead, our rune would be gone. There must be something blocking us from getting to him."

Magnus takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out, "Agree. We can assume that Warner is working with Valentine. That bastard hates us, but that doesn't stop him from using warlocks."

Jace nods, "My meet with Valentine probably will include Alec."

Magnus coldly says, "Then I'm going with you."

Izzy nods, "This just got more complicated."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hodge and Clary walk into James Madison Plaza at 9:55pm. They see Valentine standing by the globe. They stop by the benches.

Valentine smiles, "Starkweather, you are right on time. Hello Clarissa."

Clary sniffs, "Yeah, why am I here?"

Valentine laughs, "I wanted to see if he would actually bring you. And he did."

Hodge nods, "That's what you wanted."

"Where's the Cup?"

"It's in my backpack."

"Hand it to me."

"Just like that?"

"Yes, just like that.  ** _Jace_** "

Hodge smiles, "Why would you call me 'Jace'?"

"Because I know Hodge is dead. Besides how were you able to leave the Institute?"

Hodge closes his eyes as he realizes his mistake, "Damn it." He takes out his stele and passes it over his mendelin rune. Jace looks at Valentine coldly, "Where's Alec?"

Valentine laughs, "Did you lose your parabatai, my son?"

"I didn't lose him, you have him."

"Me? I haven't been in the Institute for years."

"But you've had people in there all this time."

"True. Give me the Cup and I'll give you back your parabatai."

"First Alec."

Valentine smiles, "You are not in a position to demand anything. You are right, I do have Lightwood, and I can easily end his life with one text message." He takes his phone out his pocket. "Now give me the Cup."

Clary looks from one to the other, as Jace shakes his head, "I want to see that Alec is okay."

Valentine laughs, "You have until the count of five before I leave, then I will kill him myself."

Jace says nothing.

"One."

Jace stares at him.

"Two."

Clary looks at Jace, who continues to stare at their father.

"Three."

Clary grabs the backpack out of Jace's hand and tosses it at Valentine. Jace glares at her as Valentine takes the Cup out the backpack, "Thank you, Clarissa."

She looks at him coldly, "Alec."

Valentine nods, "A deal's a deal." He sends a quick text. Two minutes later, a portal opens by the lamppost. Ivan walks out, dragging an unconscious Alec. He lets Alec fall to the ground, then walks over to Valentine.

Magnus and Izzy run into the park as Valentine laughs. Ivan opens a portal and they leave.

Magnus kneels by Alec and relaxes as he feels Alec's pulse, "Once you walked in, the bastard had a force field put around the park. Ivan dropped it, when he showed up with Alec." He opens a portal of his own and gently picks up Alec, "Let's get him to the Institute."

They walked through the portal and walk out into the Infirmary. Magnus carries Alec into a room as Izzy runs to find a doctor.

Clary grabs Jace's arm, "Playing chicken with Valentine?"

Jace shakes his head, "I don't know what I was thinking."

Izzy and a doctor run over. The doctor goes into the room. Izzy walks over to Clary and Jace, "Did you really think Valentine was going to blink first?"

Jace shrugs, "I did." Magnus walks over to them, "I'm sorry, Magnus."

Magnus squeezes his arm, "It's okay, Jace."

"Valentine has the Cup."

Magnus nods, "Yes he does, but we have confirmation that Warner is working with him."

The doctor walks over, "I activated his Iratze rune and that should help get the sedative out of his system faster."

Magnus nods, "Thanks, doctor."

The doctor nods and leaves. Magnus walks into the room. He walks over to the bed and kisses Alec. He traces the Love rune and breathes a sigh of relief when it glows blue. Magnus sits on the bed, leans against the pillows and rests Alec's head on his chest. Magnus absently plays with Alec's hair.

Jace walks over to a chair and sits down, "Izzy and Clary are going to bed."

Magnus nods, "You don't have to stay, Jace."

"I know."

"For the record, I thought Valentine was bluffing."

Jace gives him a weak smile, "Thanks."

"The important thing is, we got Alexander back. Valentine having the Cup  _ **is**_  bad, but we can handle it."

Jace nods, "You're right."

"Get some rest."

Jace nods as he gets comfortable. Magnus leans over and kisses Alec. He adjusts the sheets over his husband, then closes his eyes knowing that Alec is safe in his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus opens his eyes, Alec is still asleep. Jace is standing and stretching. He glances over at Magnus, "Morning."

"Good morning, Jace."

Jace's phone buzzes. He takes it out of his pocket and sees that Izzy sent him a text. His eyes are cold as he tells Magnus, "Izzy was on her way to the dining room, and she saw Warner going to the elevators."

Magnus gently puts Alec's head on the pillow as he stands up, "Stay here, let me handle that bastard." Jace nods as Magnus runs out the room and down the hallway.

Warner walks out an elevator just as Magnus gets there. Warner glares at Magnus, "I heard that Valentine now has the Cup."

Magnus nods, "As if you didn't have anything to do with it."

"What are you talking about?"

"You grabbed Alec from his office and handed him to Valentine."

"Bane, how dare you accuse me of working with that traitor."

"You fool, there's video of you drugging Alexander and leaving through a portal."

"Oh." Warner calmly pulls a small blade from his cuff and takes a step towards Magnus.

Magnus grabs his wrist and slashes the blade across Warner's throat, severing his right carotid artery. Magnus jumps out the way as blood spurts out. Warner's eyes roll back as he falls to the floor. Magnus coldly watches as Warner bleeds out and dies.

Jace runs over, "Magnus?"

"I'm fine."

Jace takes out his phone, "Let me get Izzy up here."

Magnus nods, "I'm going back to Alec." He walks to Alec's room as Jace texts Izzy.

Alec is sitting up in bed. Magnus smiles, "Good morning, Alexander."

Alec's eyes widen, "Magnus, why do you have blood on your shirt, are you hurt?"

Magnus looks down and curses under his breath. He smiles at Alec, "This is Warner's blood."

"Warner? Warner Prince?

"Yes. What do you remember?"

Alec closes his eyes as his hand rubs the back of his neck, "Warner barged into my office. He was still pissed about Hodge. I got up to walk him to the door, when I felt something on my neck. Then I woke up here."

Magnus nods, "He sedated you, portaled you out of the office and handed you to Valentine. Then he shows up this morning all innocent. He went after me with a knife and I turned it against him."

"Warner is dead?"

"Yes he is."

Alec sighs as he leans back against the pillows, "Not looking forward to  _that_  paperwork."

Izzy laughs as she walks in with Jace, "Then it's a good thing, it's already been taken care of."

"How?"

She kisses his cheek, then sits on the bed. She smiles at Magnus, "Catarina dropped by and got rid of the body."

Magnus asks, "Catarina? What is she doing here?"

Jace smiles, "I called her and asked her for a favor."

"Oh? Catarina is doing favors for ShadowHunters now?"

Jace laughs, "I happened to mention that Warner was working with Valentine and that Alec got hurt. She offered to help with cleaning up a few things."

"Just like that?"

Izzy laughs, "She did say something about Alec cooking his world famous chicken cacciatore for her."

Magnus laughs, "I better go grocery shopping then."

Alec nods, "That is an easy price to pay."

Catarina laughs as she walks in, "Good, because all leftovers are mine as well."

Magnus smiles, "You assume there will be any."

"There better be. I'm free this weekend, so either day is good for me."

Magnus laughs, "Let's say, Sunday."

"Sounds perfect. I gotta get back to work." She leaves after saying "goodbye" to everybody.

Izzy stands, "Take the rest of the day off, big brother. I can handle the Institute until tomorrow."

"You sure, Izzy?"

She kisses his cheek, "Positive." She walks out the room.

Alec asks, "So how did the meet with Valentine go?"

Jace shakes his head, "Valentine knew that Hodge was dead and he demanded that we trade the Cup for you."

"By the angel. So Valentine is even more dangerous than he was before."

Jace nods.

Magnus adds, "And a warlock by the name of Ivan is working with him."

"I thought he hated DownWorlders."

"He does, but he isn't above using us when it suits his convenience."

Jace sighs, "Valentine will use anybody as long as it's to his benefit."

"Yes."

"I'm going downstairs for some breakfast, you want anything?"

Magnus shakes his head, "I'm taking Alec home."

"Right." Jace leaves the room.

Alec sighs, "I could use some coffee."

Magnus smiles, "We have coffee at home."

Alec nods as he gets out the bed, "Okay."

Magnus kisses him, "I'm a bad husband."

"Why?"

"I didn't ask how you were feeling."

"That's my fault. I saw the blood on your shirt."

"Which I should have gotten rid of before I walked in here."

"I'm sure Warner's death will reach Valentine's ears."

"Count on it."

Alec shakes his head, "I'm ready to go home now." He kisses Magnus.

Magnus opens a portal. He takes Alec's hand, "Your wish is my command." They leave.

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh yes, I'm bringing all the players to the field and putting them in place.


	4. Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pieces are falling into place.

Almost done.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy smiles as she and Alec walk down Flatbush Avenue. She always looks forward to her monthly patrol with her big brother. Since he became Head, Alec keeps his field work to a minimum, preferring to spend time in his office. But a couple of times every month he patrols with Izzy and Jace.

They cross Empire Boulevard and walk past Prospect Park.

Two demons come out from between two parked cars and stand in their path. Izzy eyes them as she and Alec stop walking, "What the hell?"

Alec glances around, "Don't forget Valentine has the Mortal Cup."

"Yeah, but why are they just standing there?"

"No idea." He and Izzy bring out their seraph blades as they step towards the demons.

The demons go after Izzy as somebody grabs Alec's arm from behind. Alec turns around and sees Ambrose, a warlock who has been to the loft a number of times.

Ambrose nods towards Izzy, "I'm not to harm you, but if you don't drop the blade, I will kill her."

Alec's eyes narrow, as he lets the seraph blade fall from his grip, "Have you been working for Valentine all this time?"

Ambrose sneers, "None of your business, now let's go." He opens a portal and pulls Alec through.

Izzy kills the second demon as she hears a blade fall to the ground. She turns around to see her brother disappear through a portal. She runs over but the portal closes. She picks up Alec's blade, pulls out her phone and runs to the subway entrance. She calls Magnus, "Meet me at the Institute, Alec was just taken."

"Taken by whom?"

"No idea."

"Okay."

She ends the call and runs down the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ambrose and Alec step out of the portal into a large room. Valentine walks over and pats Alec on the back, "Welcome, can I get you anything?"

Alec looks at him coldly, "I want nothing from you Valentine. Why am I here?"

"I realized my mistake, instead of seeing you as an enemy, I should look upon you as an ally."

"Ally? By the angel, what the hell have you been drinking? I would never be an ally of yours."

"Alec, may I call you 'Alexander'?"

"No."

"Fine.  _Alec_ , you have the distinction of being the youngest ShadowHunter to become the Head of an Institute. I've watched your career, and it's impressive. Your father was too bothered by that warlock to be proud of you."

"My father was bothered by a lot of things before Magnus came into our lives."

"Maybe, maybe not, but he allowed that warlock to distract him from training you."

"Training me for what?"

"To rule by my side, of course."

Alec coldly laughs, "Your side? Why the hell would I want to be at YOUR side?"

"Because my side will win."

"That's why you and my father are in hiding, because you  _won_?" Alec rolls his eyes.

Valentine smiles, "Your father is in hiding because he is my back up plan. I respect that warlock you are married to, and just in case I end up like Hodge and Warner." Alec raises an eyebrow, "Yes, I know that he killed Warner and that Catarina Loss got rid of the body. My eyes are everywhere. I told Warner to let it go, but he insisted on going after you. Foolishness on his part. Unfortunately for Warner, those loyal to me, aren't loyal to each other. When I was informed that he had returned to the Institute, I ordered my man to stand down and let fate find Warner. I only wanted to know the outcome of his actions."

"Who's your man inside?"

Valentine laughs, "Do you really think, I'm going to tell you? Oh and don't think you can agree to my terms then stab me in the back once you return to the Institute. I'd know if you are playing me."

"You won't have to worry about that, because I will never agree to work with you."

"We'll see." He nods to Ambrose, "Take Mr. Lightwood to a room, so that he can think about things."

Ambrose smiles, "Of course." He pushes Alec, "This way." Alec glares at him. They walk down a hallway with cells on both sides. Ambrose stops at one and pushes Alec through the open door. He closes the door and smiles at Alec, "Hope you enjoy the accommodations." He walks away, laughing.

Alec looks around the cell. It's empty except for a cot and a bucket. Disgusted, he stands there. He realizes that although he dropped his blade, he still has his phone and stele. He looks through the bars, into the hallway and seeing nobody around, takes his phone out of his pocket.

No signal. "Damn it." He puts the phone back. He takes out his stele and draws the unlock rune on the door. A minute later, it swings open. With a smile, Alec pockets the stele and slowly walks out the cell. He walks down the hall. He glances into a cell and sees blades on a wall. He runs into the cell, grabs a few of the blades, and puts them in his back pockets. He runs back into the hallway.

He peeks into the main room and seeing nobody, walks in. A minute later, Valentine and Ambrose walk out a side room.

Alec stops as Valentine claps, "Well done, Mr. Lightwood. You will be a welcome asset to the team."

Alec's eyes narrow, "How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not joining you." He throws a blade. Valentine calmly gets out the way and the blade hits Ambrose in the throat. He falls to the floor, dead.

Valentine sighs, "Oh well." He glances over at Alec and smiles as the love rune starts to glow blue, "Things are about to get interesting."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus paces as Izzy and Jace check the monitors for any sign of Alec. Every now and then he closes his eyes, but he gets nothing from the love rune, "What good is having a tracker on my husband, if it can be blocked so easily?"

Jace glances over, "That was a rhetorical question, right?"

Magnus waves a hand at him, "Of course, it was." He sighs as he continues to pace.

Izzy types, "Just how many warlocks does Valentine have working for him?"

Jace looks at her, "Another rhetorical question?"

She nods, "There's just a glimpse of him, but Alec wasn't grabbed by Ivan this time."

Magnus rubs his thumb over his fingers as he looks at the monitor, "Ambrose, another third level warlock." He resumes his pacing.

"So a third level warlock can block your magic?"

Magnus sniffs as he continues to pace, "It's about knowing the right spell, not about power."

"Oh, sorry."

He shakes his head, "Nothing to be sorry about, my dear." He stops pacing.

"Magnus, what is it?"

He slowly smiles, "I found him."

Jace nods, "Let's go." Izzy stands up with a nod.

Magnus opens a portal. They walk through and walk out into a large room.

Magnus sees Alec on the far side of the room and walks towards his husband. Iris calmly walks out a room and waves her hand. Magnus slams against an invisible barrier and narrows his eyes at her. Izzy and Jace test around them and see that they are trapped as well.

Valentine smiles, "Welcome, one and all."

Alec glares at him, "Let them go."

Valentine laughs, "They invited themselves." He claps his hands, "Now, join me or they die."

Magnus' cat eyes glare at him, "Why would Alexander join you?"

"Nobody is talking to you, warlock. Alec, I've been a patient man, but my patience is wearing thin. Maybe I'll start with your lovely sister?"

Izzy narrows her eyes, "Try it."

Alec takes two blades from his pocket. He throws one at Iris and one at Valentine.

Iris quickly flicks her hand and the blade flies back at Alec, hitting him in the shoulder. He falls to the floor as Magnus curses.

Magnus pushes against the barrier surrounding him. Iris is sent flying across the room. She gets to her feet as Magnus sends a fireball her way. She slams into the back wall and her neck snaps. She slides down and crumbles on the floor, dead.

The blade hits Valentine in the middle of his forehead and he falls to the ground. Jace runs over to him, as Magnus and Izzy run to Alec. Jace watches as 'Valentine' flickers. The glamour drops and Ivan is revealed. Jace looks at the others, "Son of a bitch."

Alec gets to his feet with help from Magnus, "He must have left after I got locked up."

Jace shakes his head, "Damn it."

Magnus tosses the blade to the side as he heals Alec's shoulder with magic, "I'm taking Alec back to the loft, see if you can find out where that bastard went."

Jace nods.

Magnus opens a portal and he, Izzy and Alec leave. They arrive in the loft.

Alec shakes his head, "Just when you think it's over."

Valentine walks out their bedroom, "It's about time you got here." Izzy brings out her seraph blade as Magnus brings magic to his fingertips. Valentine laughs as he holds a remote control in his hand, "Last time, Lightwood, are you going to join me?"

Alec narrows his eyes, "You can ask me until the end of time, and my answer will still be 'no'."

"Suit yourself. Remember that pat on the back I gave you when I welcomed you? I was injecting you with a capsule that I am now going to open." He pushes the button.

Alec blinks then his eyes roll back as he falls to the floor. He starts to convulse and foam at the mouth. Izzy screams as she drops her blade and runs to her brother's side.

Magnus' cat eyes flare as he yells and rushes Valentine. He reaches into Valentine's chest and pulls out his heart. Valentine's eyes widen as he watches his heart burst into flames. He falls to the floor dead. Magnus flicks his hand and the flames are gone. He runs to Alec and Izzy.

Izzy is sobbing. Magnus quickly runs his hands over Alec and his body stops seizing.

She asks, "You cured him?"

He shakes his head, "I put him into a state of suspended animation, so the poison would stop going through his system." He opens a portal, "Go to Jace, look for an antidote, or find out what the poison was. Something I can use to fix him."

She nods. She stands and runs into the portal.

Magnus wipes away his tears as he opens another portal. He gently picks Alec up and stands. He walks through the portal into the Infirmary of the Institute.

He carries Alec into a room and gently lays him on the bed. A doctor walks in, "Izzy texted me. Is it worth looking at him?"

Magnus steps out the way, "Go ahead."

The doctor exams Alec and shakes his head, "We have nothing to fight this."

Magnus closes his eyes as tears run down his face, "Valentine created this poison, hopefully he created an antidote as well."

The doctor squeezes his arm, "By the angel, I hope so." He leaves the room.

Magnus lays beside Alec and holds him. He looks up at the ceiling as he whispers, "Mistress Destiny, I never questioned your decision to make me love a ShadowHunter. Or to make him love me. But I now question why you are taking him from me so soon. I have been your faithful servant all these years, please, I beg you, give him back to me." He buries his face in Alec's neck as he sobs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus opens his eyes and looks around. He must have cried himself to sleep. He looks at Alec. His husband is still pale and still dying.

Magnus' phone beeps. That is what woke him up. He pulls it out his pocket. A text message from Izzy,  _ **We got it**_.

He quickly sits up and opens a portal. Jace and Izzy run through. Jace is holding a journal and Izzy is holding a vial.

Magnus gets to his feet and takes the vial from her, "This is the antidote or the poison itself?"

"That's the antidote. According to his journal, he had it just in case he accidentally dosed himself."

Magnus nods as he flicks his hand and a syringe appears. He fills it with the antidote and closes his eyes, "I'll have to remove the stop on his system in order for it to work. We have to hope the antidote goes though his system faster than the poison." He waves his hand over Alec, and he starts convulsing again. Magnus quickly injects Alec's arm with the antidote.

Izzy grabs his arm with both hands as Jace holds the journal close to him and prays.

Magnus doesn't stop the tears that roll down his face as they watch Alec fight for his life. The convulsions stop and Alec lays there motionless.

Izzy looks up at Magnus through her tears, "Is he okay?"

"I don't know."

Jace whispers, "He's breathing?"

Magnus nods. Alec's eyes flutter as he looks around with unfocused eyes, "Magnus?"

Izzy lets Magnus' arm go, as he runs to his husband's side, "I'm right here." Magnus sits on the bed and gently pulls Alec close.

Alec rests his head on Magnus' chest, "What happened?"

Magnus buries his face in Alec's hair, "We almost lost you." He holds Alec tight.

Izzy sits by his feet and squeezes his leg, "That was close."

Jace sits next to her, "Too fucking close."

Alec looks up at Magnus, "And Valentine?"

Magnus kisses him gently, "The bastard is dead."

"And the Cup?"

Magnus shakes his head, "Completely forgot about it." He looks at Izzy and Jace, "Did you find it?"

Both of them shake their heads. Jace looks down at the journal in his hand, "No Cup, but I found this."

"And what is that?"

"This is who I am. My mother was Celine Herondale and Valentine cut me from her womb." He reaches into his pocket, "He took this ring off her finger afterwards."

Alec nods, "Impressive."

Jace shrugs, "Doesn't change anything, still want to go through with changing my last name to 'Lightwood'."

Alec smiles, "Mom says by the end of the week, it should be official."

Izzy nods, "Helps to know people in high places."

Jace smiles, "Can't get any higher than the Consul."

Alec nods as he rests his head on Magnus' chest, "Tired."

Izzy and Jace stand. Izzy walks over and kisses Alec's cheek, "Rest, I'll take care of the Institute." She kisses Magnus' cheek, "Take care of him."

Magnus smiles, "That is something I never have to be told." She laughs as she walks out the room.

Jace squeezes Alec's arm, "Valentine is dead, regardless of where the Cup is. Still a win."

Alec nods as he closes his eyes, "True."

"I'll let you rest." He leaves.

Magnus waves his hands around and portals them to their bedroom.

Alec opens an eye and smiles, "Nice." Magnus lays next to him and Alec snuggles close. He rests his head on Magnus' chest, "I assume you killed Valentine."

"Yep."

Alec looks at him, "You okay?"

Magnus kisses him, "I am now."

"The last thing I remember is Valentine pushing the button in his hand."

Magnus holds him tight, "Poison, a very powerful poison. Lucky for us, Valentine had an antidote."

"Or it would have been a great way to see if I came back."

"Came back?"

"Yes, remember Monday we were talking about reincarnation?"

"No, Alexander, YOU were talking about it. I want no part of any conversation that revolves around you dying."

"Magnus.."

"No, there is no 'Magnus', about this. I refuse to let you die."

Alec looks at him and is surprised to see tears running down Magnus' face. He quickly sits up and wipes the tears from his husband's face. He kisses Magnus, "I'm sorry for upsetting you."

Magnus holds him close, "I'm not ready to lose you. I don't think, I'll EVER be ready to lose you. I watched a boy that I grew fond of become the man that I love and I don't want to lose him. If that makes me a selfish person, than I'm okay with that."

Alec kisses him, "I love you."

"No more talk of dying."

Alec nods as he lays back on the bed, "No more." He rests his head on Magnus' chest.

"Good." Magnus kisses the top of Alec's head as they hold each other. They fall asleep in each other's arms.

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Almost there.


	5. The Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the Cup needs to be somewhere in order for 'When Worlds Collide' to happen.

Let's finally finish this bad boy.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raj walks down Nostrand Avenue and finds the right address. He takes the steps to the basement apartment and knocks on the door.

Robert Lightwood opens it, "Valentine?"

"Dead, as well as Ambrose and Iris."

"Bane?"

"Yes."

"Damn it."

Raj hands Robert a box, "The others have been informed."

"Valentine said we were to wait." He puts the box on a nearby table.

Raj nods, "They do not suspect me. Let them think they have won, we have time on our side."

Robert glances at the box and smiles, "And we have the Cup."

Raj smiles, "Yes we do."

_**-the end-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Dum dum dum_

:D

.

.

.

.

.

.

I finished this last night. This morning I read it through, then read **[When Worlds Collide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719417/chapters/31517340).** It flows nicely, even though I had to go back to chapter 3 and touch up a few things. Let me know if you agree.

What do I have planned next? I'm glad you asked. :)

I realize that Max never 'visited'  **Soulmates**. He did see Magnus' proposal and has a general idea of the drama but it's due for a visit.

As always, my lovely reader, I love you xo


End file.
